Talk:Terunosuke Miyamoto/@comment-93.210.2.42-20150807010712/@comment-26871105-20150809080829
First of all, I apologise for the incoming wall of text. I still would argue that Terunosuke does not and should not receive the same punishment as that Angelo, they just don't belong the same bracket to have his life-long to potentially eternal prison justified. The "Koichi" he threw out was proven to be a dummy, as after Josuke was captured he immediately stepped on the piece of paper to destroy it, in an attempt to recover his ego from the shock Josuke delivered to him through his last speech. He didn't openly attack Yuuya, he simply presented him a challenge which both parties knew it involves countless layers of deadily traps, Yuuya accepted it even when knowing the risk. That was no foul, it was just a stand fight and totally justifiable. Also he captured Josuke's mother without any intention to harm her in the slightest, and only using her to serve as a stepping stone to bring out Josuke's fear quicker in the most efficient manner in terms of both time and casualty (as he would otherwise need to capture literally everyone other than Josuke's mum to really give him a mental punch). I like to compare this guy to Rohan and say that not only they possess the same personality, they also had wronged Josuke in a mirrored fashion. Yet their treatments vary vast in difference for whatever reason. Rohan also showed no interest with the general moral of life as he viewed people nothing more than "materials". Rohan also acted like an egoist arsehole (still is but not as much), is artistic by nature and is very obssessed with what he likes inside people which is their experiences. Rohan, like Terunosuke both possess incredibly dangerous stand abilities that involves controlling people as they are both control freaks to different degrees, and both showed no signs of self control when first introduced. Rohan also captured someone who Josuke holds dear as hostages, being Koichi and later, Okuyasu. Rohan also used hostages as part of his combat tatics, conditioning Josuke during the encounter. Rohan also harmed the hostages in a few ways, brainwashing and nearly killing Koichi by tearing his pages out for self interests, as well as setting Okuyasu on self immolation. Rohan also went out of his way to make Josuke mad when he was sure of his victory, like Terunosuke which in this case, by insulting his hairstyle multiple times. Yet with all that, all Rohan got in return was a beat up so bad he had to change his weekly release schedule into monthly while he was hospitalised, which was nothing too major. In contrast, this guy got the "book prison", it just doesn't seem to be right, or anywhere close to it. As cocky, apathetic and obssessive this guy may be, by analysing his abilities we would know he does not go out of his way to harm others unnecessarily as his ability is very conditional to himself while it possesses no actual combat strength and when he does, he lets them go just as easy as opening a piece of folded paper. He sought to minimise the amount of people involved in his obssession trip and although he could also kill his captive as easy as ripping paper into pieces, he only reserves that as the last resort. He had been overboard just like how he really screwed over that taxi driver hard, but he had realised it by the end. As obssessive he may be I have no doubt that after a solid beat down he would learn "constraint" properly just like almost all antagonists who had wronged Josuke in the past, especially Rohan. Yet he was given 0 space to redeem himself and was sent straight to capital punishment. Unlike Rohan who had done exactly the same things to Josuke yet didn't get him riled up as badly, all because one of the people that got involved was Josuke's mum. Josuke is just too much of a mama's boy I swear. Sure I would be really pissed too if someone were to drag her into a fight, but a comeback like that? I just don't think so, I don't think Josuke would really go that far as a character even if he was not actually in his right mind at that time either, as he barely did that much to Rohan previously. Terunosuke could have been an interesting side character for later story development, dunno why Araki just hates him so much he had to practically torture him to the end of time, while making a joke out of it.